


Perfect places

by valvalblueee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: 2seung are strangers, Alternate Universe, Concert AU, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Seungyoon se perdió, entre el humo y luces de colores, desvanecido como un fantasma en medio de tanta gente que gritaba. Si el extraño quería tocarlo, primero debía ganarloO, 2seung se conoce en un concierto.





	Perfect places

**Se siente sucio. Muy sucio y húmedo. **Dos manos ajenas masajean sus muslos, apretando, exigiendo, disfrutando. Duele. Es agonizante sentir como su miembro es apresado por la ropa, no hay espacio, no hay caricias, sólo pequeños roces que le hacen jadear sin aliento. También hay una boca, labios delgados y pálidos que se aplastan contra la piel de su hombro y dientes pequeños que muerden despacio, marcándolo sin complacencia. Esta noche, Seungyoon le pertenece a ese extraño. Le pertenece desde que sus ojos se encontraron con los impropios.

Antes de subir al auto del desconocido, antes de ser besado y tocado. Antes de eso, ambos se vieron a lo lejos, cuando el sonido eléctrico de una guitarra estremeció los cuerpos de cientos de espectadores. El concierto estaba iniciando, pero Seungyoon solo pudo sentirse emocionado cuando el extraño avanzó entre la gente para alcanzarlo y atraparlo. Él podría haber hecho lo mismo, avanzar unos pasos más para apresurar el encuentro, en cambio, retrocedió con lentitud, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta que apenas era percibida en la oscuridad. Seungyoon se perdió, entre el humo y luces de colores, desvanecido como un fantasma en medio de tanta gente que gritaba. Si el extraño quería tocarlo, primero debía ganarlo.

Minutos después, el desconocido lo tomó de las caderas, hundió la nariz sobre su cabello y besó su cuello. Entonces ambos se apartaron del gentío, caminando con desesperación hasta la parte inferior del campus, dónde cientos de autos yacían estacionados. Durante el transcurso, ambos se rieron y se besaron. Ninguno habló sobre lo que harían al llegar al auto, pero en cuanto el vehículo fue identificado por el desconocido sujeto, ambos se adentraron como animales en celo. Seungyoon se subió al regazo del hombre y el resto avanzó como una chispa en un mechero.

Así que están ahí, tratando de deshacerse de sus ropas en el recortado espacio del auto. Seungyoon tiene el torso descubierto, la bragueta abierta y los pantalones a mitad de sus nalgas, apretando dolorosamente cuando se mueve para frotarse contra el bulto del otro hombre.

“Dime tu nombre”, pide el extraño. Una de sus manos esta puesta peligrosamente sobre la línea divisora de su trasero, un dedo se estira, tocando con pequeños golpes los bordes de su entrada.

“Yoon”, responde a duras penas. El desconocido sonríe, tomando los labios de Seungyoon entre sus dientes y estirándolos un poco antes de soltarlos.

“Entonces, Yoon, deberíamos movernos a la parte de atrás si realmente quieres esto.” La voz del sujeto suena divertida, pero Seungyoon puede reconocer el tono ronco y agudo mezclándose. Es una voz inquietante que le hace sentir erizado, como si una pluma hubiera recorrido por todo su columna vertebral. Y le gusta cómo suena su nombre en la boca del extraño.

“Tú no me has dicho cómo te llamas”, Seungyoon se levanta y se aparta unos centímetros. Sus ojos se mantienen firmes sobre el rostro del otro tipo antes de hundirse en los asientos traseros. El apuesto desconocido se une a él unos segundos después, quedando al frente mientras sus brazos largos yacen a los costados de su cabeza, apresándolo como si Seungyoon tuviera las intenciones de escapar en cualquier momento. “¿No me dirás?” Insiste una vez más, perdiendo las esperanzas de ponerle un nombre a este atractivo hombre.

“Aru” dice. Hay una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y Seungyoon sabe que miente, pero no le importa. “Es mi nombre de la suerte.”

Ambos se vuelven a besar.

Las prendas finalmente son desechas tras maniobrar por algunos minutos. Yacen desnudos, envueltos entre la calefacción tibia y las sombras. Sus cuerpos sudan mientras más fricción se produce. Las ventanas se empañan a causa de los alientos ahogados. Aru tiene entre su mano izquierda el miembro de Seungyoon, mientras los dedos de la diestra se adentran por el agujero rosado y húmedo. Esta es la primera vez que Seungyoon tiene sexo con un desconocido, dentro de un auto y en medio de un concierto de rock alternativo. Y maldita sea, es lo más loco y excitante que ha hecho en su corta vida.

Sin embargo, pese a ser un novato en este tipo de encuentros sexuales, Seungyoon tiene su propia zona de dominio, así que empuja y gira alrededor de Aru para quedar de nuevo sobre su regazo. Se muerde los labios y se mece de arriba hacia abajo, atrapando el miembro resbaloso de Aru entre sus nalgas. Ambos gimen, despacio, apenas audible, resguardando el aliento para lo que está a punto de venir. Un par de movimientos más y Seungyoon está preparado para dejar que el miembro de Aru lo penetre. La sensación es dolorosa, pero a medida que su trasero baja un poco más, se convierte en algo placentero y vicioso. Seungyoon gruñe complacido, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se mece nuevamente. Esta vez, los dos gimen casi gritando.

A lo lejos, se puede observar como el auto se mueve al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Seungyoon. Es una suerte que no haya nadie lo suficiente curioso merodeando por ahí que descubra la posición comprometedora en la que se encuentran. Y aunque es peligroso, la adrenalina del sentimiento hace que se sientan más excitados.

Su acto finaliza con Seungyoon recostado sobre el asiento, Aru sobre él, embistiendo con lentitud tortuosa, como si intentara retrasar este casual encuentro. Así que Yoon envuelve las piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias, obligándolo a que se apegue más a los glúteos que yacen rojos por el contacto. Aru parece entender la indirecta, por lo que apresura sus movimientos, golpeando cada vez más rápido y violento. Seungyoon se retuerce, aullando con una voz ronca que se desvanece en alientos entrecortados. Sus dedos aprietan contra los brazos de Aru, aruñando la piel hasta que se muestran pequeños puntos rojos. Seungyoon finalmente grita y Aru se libera dentro de él.

Los dos recuperan el aliento a medida que el calor va disminuyendo. Se sientan en silencio y se limpian con toallas húmedas que Aru saca de la cajuela. Ninguno se mira mientras se vuelven a poner las ropas y ninguno se despide cuando salen del auto. Seungyoon avanza hacia el público, Aru camina tras de él, a sólo un par de metros. La tensión sigue presente, pero no hay tiempo para otra ronda de sexo y aunque Seungyoon quiere voltear y pedirle el número de contacto a Aru, sabe que eso no es parte del show improvisado. Por lo que se vuelve a perder entre la gente y esta vez, no hay nadie que lo atrape sosteniendo sus caderas.

** _Un par de años más tarde_ **

**Es irónico. **Seunghoon puede reírse a carcajadas ahora mismo y tirarse al piso mientras lo hace. De todos los lugares y situaciones que imaginó para un reencuentro con Yoon, este es el menos pensado. Yoon, el niño con facciones de zorro y ojos de avellana, de labios voluptuosos y rojos, de piel brillante y clara; es su compañero de equipo. Junto a él, están otros tres chicos, ajenos a la situación en la que Yoon y Seunghoon se encontraron. Si ellos supieran, quizá los cinco podrían reírse juntos. Pero no lo saben y Yoon no parece reaccionar a la presencia de Seunghoon.

“Bienvenido al equipo” dice Yoon. Ojos y labios sonrientes, forzados en una práctica que intentan ocultar los nervios. “Espero que luches con nosotros para convertirte en un futuro ídolo.”

“No me iré” La respuesta de Seunghoon es sugerente, es algo que deseó haber dicho esa noche en el concierto, pero Yoon se había alejado tan pronto como terminaron y él no tuvo valor de volver a alcanzarlo.

Durante los años que no vio a Yoon, Seunghoon fue a cada concierto de rock que se presentó en Busan con el ánimo de encontrarlo de nuevo, obviamente no lo hizo y luego, sin ninguna esperanza, se marchó a Seúl para iniciar con sus propios sueños. A veces, mientras caminaba por la calle, imaginaba que Yoon podría estar en alguna de esas galerías o tiendas, ajeno a la presencia de Seunghoon. Bueno, él había buscado en el lugar incorrecto todo ese tiempo.

Ahora lo tenía dentro de su equipo, como su líder y compañero de cuarto, por lo que, esta vez, no lo volvería a perder de vista.

“Es loco” Yoon se acerca, tiene dos botellas de yogurt de durazno en sus manos delgadas y sonrosadas. “Supongo que estamos destinados.”

Seunghoon lo mira, sonriente. Los demás están lo suficiente lejos, jugando con ellos mismos como si fuesen unos niños, así que Seunghoon se acerca a unos escasos centímetros y se atreve a susurrar cerca del oído de Yoon.

“Podemos descubrir eso más tarde.”

Yoon se ríe con exageración. Es una carcajada desencajada que llama la atención de los demás y que, por muy descoordinado que suene, es un sonido que le gusta.

“Encuéntrame” dice Yoon, alejándose y volviendo con el resto.

Seunghoon lo encuentra esa misma noche, en la habitación que comparte con este chico escandaloso, Mino. Yoon lo estaba esperando, casi desnudo, con el bóxer aun puesto, cubriendo la zona gloriosa que Seunghoon acaricia con desesperación. Ambos se mueven en silencio, manteniendo el aliento en suaves y tranquilos sonidos que Mino no percibe. Yoon frota su trasero contra el miembro endurecido de Seunghoon y la acción es suficiente para que ambos follen por el resto de la noche, en silencio, como si fueran un par de sombras que se arrastran por las paredes y el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Seunghoon se levanta soñoliento, sabe que tiene que irse antes de que los demás se despierten, pero Yoon lo retiene y le da un beso que está entre lo sugerente y lo tierno.

“Tu habitación se ve muy amplia” Yoon susurra, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios. “Alguien debería mudarse contigo.”

“No tengo problemas si se muda el líder” Seunghoon lo besa, sus manos se dirigen a la piel desnuda de Yoon.

Quiere tocar más, sólo un poco más antes de irse, pero Mino comienza a moverse y murmurar, así que se desprende.

“Haré el desayuno” dice Hoon cuando está en el umbral de la puerta.

Seungyoon le sonríe antes de volver a caer sobre la cama, totalmente agotado y somnoliento. Mino tarda media en volver a despertarlo y arrastrarlo hasta la cocina, dónde Seunghoon lo espera con un aura que resplandece de energía. Nadie entiende lo que está pasando, ni siquiera ellos. Sin embargo está bien mientras Seungyoon desee ser atrapado y Seunghoon decida ir tras él. Lo demás no importa, aún son jóvenes e inmaduros.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado levemente en Perfect places de Lorde.   
Agradezco a mi beta, South, que hizo las correcciones~


End file.
